A program is proposed for improving the quality of the Preventive Cardiology curriculum at the University of Rochester. Using the "Health Belief Model" of Becker, prevention of coronary artery disease will be the main curricular focus although other cardiovascular diseases will also receive attention. In Phase I of curricular change, preventive cardiology content will be expanded in the preclinical years of the medical curriculum. Increased curricular time and content will be introduced into the 1st year Community Medicine and 2nd year Psychosocial Medicine courses. Baseline data will be collected during Phase I for use in evaluating the curricular changes, and planning will begin for additional changes to occur during Phase II of the proposed program. Goals of Phase I are to develop positive student attitudes and beliefs regarding preventive cardiology; and to develop a concern over personal and patient-related behavior changes. The student will also begin to develop a knowledge base in preventive cardiology. During Phase II, curricular goals are to improve further the student's knowledge base as well as to develop a strong set of clinical skills for the eventual practice of preventive cardiology. Heaviest curricular development in Phase II will occur in the required 3rd year Pediatrics clerkship, the required 4th year Ambulatory clerkship, and in the Medicine and Pediatrics residencies. Elective opportunities (including summer electives) emphasizing the same curricular goals in greater depth will also be developed and implemented during Phase II. The Preventive Cardiology Academic Awardee will be assisted in the evaluation and implementation of this proposal by an Advisory Committee consisting of key members of the major departments involved in the curriculum. A paid staff member will also be responsible primarily for program evaluation. Plans for ongoing development of the program director's knowledge base in preventive cardiology and skills in educational design are presented. Active faculty participation and medical school cooperation have been developed already and are documented. A plan for ongoing financial support of the program is suggested.